Maroon Thunder
by Nireena26
Summary: With the discovery of a sixth Dino Gem and the arrival of a new girl at Reefside High, is there a possible connection between the two? And has the evil White Ranger clone starting to develop emotion after being created without it be due to the discovery?
1. An Impossible Discovery

Well, in need of a new muse, I have decided to write my first Power Rangers fanfic with one of my favorite seasons, Dino Thunder! Alright, here we go!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Power Rangers. Believe me if I would, Samurai would've happened so much sooner than now.

* * *

><p>Power Ranger: Dino Thunder<p>

Maroon Thunder

Ch. 1-An Impossible Discovery

It was another day at Reefside High School for the four Dino Thunder Rangers-Conner McKnight, the soccer superstar and the Red Dino Ranger, Ethan James, the computer expert and the Blue Dino Ranger, Kira Ford, the aspiring musician and the Yellow Dino Ranger, and Trent Fernandez, the talented artist and the now good White Dino Ranger. As they were walking to their first period science class, they were nearly knocked over by a girl almost Kira's age wearing a billowing maroon shirt, a black vest jacket, a matching maroon skirt and black boots having fumbled a ton of books out of her hands. Mumbling her apologies while she gathered her stuff she took off without another word which left the group puzzling on what exactly just happened.

"Okay, did anybody think that that was weird or what?," the sports star asked.

"For once, I have to agree with you on that," the self-proclaimed nerd replied. "And for once, it's not on our level of weird."

"Well, either way let's get to class before we're late," the rebel rock star interjected, pushing her way through to the front of the foursome. "Besides, who's going to believe the excuse that we were almost bowled over by a fellow student that was in a state of panic?"

With nods from the other three, they all went straight to into their classroom where they met their substitute science teacher, Dr. Anton Mercer and Trent's adoptive father. Getting to their seats just as the bell rang it had not been two minutes after the door burst open and the same girl who had dropped her stuff was backing in with what looked like a bigger load than what she had before. She had only stopped when Mercer put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Can I help you with something?"

"Uh, yeah," the young girl replied, adjusting the load of school supplies in her hands and pulling out her school schedule and handing it over. "I just transferred in this morning and I had a bit of trouble getting here. I got room numbers mixed up by mistake and that's why I'm late, sir."

Taking the slip of paper and looking it over, the back-up instructor eyed her for a second then sighed and said, "Well, since I guess that it is your first day, I can give you a break this time. But don't let it happen again, understand?,"

"Yes, sir," the maroon-claded girl nodded in reply.

"Good, now you can take that seat over there," Mercer pointing out the empty seat at the Rangers' table. "So that we can continue with our lesson for today."

At the same time walking over and balancing her load the four superheroes were surprised at how well she could handle her load now that she had one less thing to worry about. Once she had set her stuff down and sat in her seat, the rest of the class ran smoothly with little interruption. After the class had ended, the foursome were the last to leave as well as the girl who was once again struggling to get her stuff together and once she did almost lost it again for the second time in a row when Conner came up and said, "Hey, do you need some help or anything?"

Looking up at the red-claded young man with grateful hope flashing in her eyes, the new girl answered, "Oh, thanks. You're the first person to offer any assistance today alone. You would not believe what a grouch Principal Randall is when she gave me all this stuff and sent me off on my own with no clue where to go."

"You can say that again," the red ranger agreed, his voice letting on that he knew more than what he said.

Receiving similar looks from the other three, they helped take a bit of the load off and helped their fellow student out whenever they shared a class or during a passing period. By the time school had let out and the final bell rang, they said their farewells to each other and watched as their new friend head off for home and as they were about to head for Haley's Cyberspace, their usual hangout they were deterred by the familiar message beep of their Dino Gem bracelets which meant that they had to go meet with their mentor and normal science teacher Dr. Tommy Oliver, or otherwise known in their world as the greatest Power Ranger that had ever lived who was currently stuck in his Ranger form due to a remeculorization incident with amber when Trent was evil when he first started out as Ranger.

* * *

><p>As soon as the team of heroes arrived in the subterranean lab that served as the Ranger base, they found the olden Ranger typing away when Kira asked, "Hey, Dr. O what's up? Is there something wrong?"<p>

"I'm afraid there is, Kira," Tommy replied swiveling around to face the four. "I was pulling some old files that I had stored on the hard drive and I found something that I thought was debunked by both I and Anton Mercer when we were first researching the Dinozords."

"What about them?," Ethan asked starting to get uncertain about the situation.

"Well, it's more about one of the auxiliary zords, the Stegozord, to be more precise," the paleontologist explained turning back around to face the computer screen and pulling the file up in question. "I've been tracing an energy source that closely resembles the zord's and I found it to be the same type of energy as in the Dino Gems."

"So in other words, there's another Dino Gem that's hidden somewhere that we need to find and fast?," Trent simplified, starting to get uneasy as well.

"And protect it before Mesagog and his creeps get their hands on it first?," Conner added.

"Exactly," the Black Ranger agreed, facing his team. "Luckily just before you arrived I locked onto the source's location and pinpointed its position. And if my guess is correct, the enemy's going to be on its trail by the time we head out there, so I suggest that we get going before it's too late."

With everyone in agreement, they all turned around and with Conner being first by raising his left arm while his morpher appeared and said, "Ready?

"Ready," the two other primary Rangers replied, following suit then by Trent who held his left arm by the right side of his head and said, "White Ranger, Dino Power!"

Pressing the activation buttons, they were transformed into their familiar uniforms that protected their identities and several minutes later all five were heading out to their destination and as soon as they arrived the four younger were following behind the elder as he scanned the area for a few minutes then stopped as the sensors detected the Gem in a small boulder in the clearing that they had entered and of course as they were expecting an invisi-portal appeared behind them and out came the evil White Ranger clone and several Tyrannodrones ready to fight.

"Well, at least I'm not surprised to find you all here," the duplicate pointed out, clearly unimpressed by it. "However, I'm taking that Gem for my master and you posers are not going to stand in my way."

"That's what you think," Conner countered.

Acknowledging their cue the foursome dropped into their stances then rushed forward into battle. Seeing this, the polar opposite White Ranger commanded his underlings, "Attack!," sending the lackeys in to do battle while he went in for the prize. While the Rangers battled, Tommy was doing his best to get the boulder broken when all of a sudden he was attacked from behind. Turning around, he didn't even have time to counter as the evil clone moved at hyper speed and sent the Black Ranger flying back and landing hard on the ground. Leaning up and looking at the Ranger double, it warned, "When I said posers, that included you. Now do yourself a favor and stay down whilst I get the Gem in question."

While walking over to the boulder to strike it open with his duplicate Drago Sword, Dr. O had gotten up pulled out his own sword and said, "Not a chance. Brachio Staff!"

Rushing forward, he knocked the evil counterpart out of the way and began to duel, each one matching strike for strike, when the Ranger of Legend got the upper hand and got a major hit sending the the clone back a few feet which gave him the opportunity he needed to win the fight.

"Now you're the one who's going to need that favor," the Brachio Ranger retorted.

Swinging his staff in a wide arc, he summoned an Energy Orb, he fired it at the weakened doppelganger when on contact sent it to the ground defeated just as the others finished off the enemy ground force. Struggling to stand up, the evil White Ranger growled, "You may have won this time, but I will get that power no matter what. You can count on that."

Summoning an escape portal, it fled back to Mesagog's island fortress in utter defeat. When everyone had regrouped, they congratulated each other then remembered why they were there then grouped around the boulder where a team effort managed to break open the giant rock and release the sixth Dino Gem inside which was maroon colored and shaped like the head of the Stegozord upon examination.

"Now that we have it, we have to guard it with utmost diligence and security," Tommy told them. "No matter what, someone has to be with this 24/7 and not lose sight of this."

The four nodded and mumbled their agreements, knowing that they had a huge responsibility placed upon them and understanding that soon they're would be another one of them fighting to save the world from being turned back to the prehistoric era by Mesagog.

* * *

><p>And there you have it so far. I really didn't mean to drag this out (it took almost five full pages alone) but I hope this really sparked your interest and you'll want to read more. Please review this and tell me what you really think. If I get a lot of people saying that they really like it, I'll get Ch. 2 up as soon as I can. See you then!<p> 


	2. A New Friend Indeed

**Thanks to everyone for giving me such great comments! Since I did get a good number of them (and even though it's low, I still consider it good), Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers belongs to Saban and not me. But I'm glad they own them once again, that's for sure.**

* * *

><p>Power Rangers: Dino Thunder<p>

Maroon Thunder

Ch. 2-A New Friend, Indeed

At the floating island fortress that held Mesagog's lab, the White Dino Ranger clone had entered the main entrance when he was confronted by Elsa, one of the evil mastermind's servants who said, "Well, well, well look what the wasted space dragged in. Let me guess, no Gem and the Rangers kicked your butt?"

"Next time I won't be underestimated by them," the duplicate vowed with determination. "When we meet again, it will be their last."

"It had better be," a dark raspy voice said out of nowhere as it entered the room.

The other two turned and saw their lord walk in, clearly not in a good mood from finding out firsthand that the mission was a failure. Walking right up to the duplicate, he threatened, "That Gem would have meant the upper hand in our fight against the Rangers, and you let them get even more powerful. If they find the person that is connected to that power it's all but certain that we will be defeated for good."

"My Lord, may I interject something?," the black-claded woman asked in a convincing-like tone. "Maybe if we were able to find the person connected to the Gem and got them before the Ranger could, we could get the upper hand then bargain for the power with the person in question."

Considering her plan, Mesagog turned to her and asked, "And how, pray tell, do you mean of finding such a person?"

"I'd thought you would never ask, my lord," she replied going over to the Geno-randomizer. "When we had found the White Dino Gem, I was able to find the key element that connects the Rangers to their powers. With this, I can infuse this element into a creature that will lead us right to the unsuspecting little whelp."

"Excellent," the evil reptilian-typed biped crooned. "Get started immediately. Once we have this person, that power will be ours to use in our plans for the dino restructuring of Earth. And as for you," he directed to the clone. "You will take Elsa's monster and find this person and bring them back here to make up for losing the Gem and to the Rangers. Understand?"

"Yes," the doppleganger replied, even more determined to keep his vow.

* * *

><p>The next day at Haley's Cybercafé, the regular hangout spot for highschoolers and the Rangers, they were enjoying a bit of peace when Kira noticed the new girl come in and go up to the counter. Motioning to the others, the Yellow Ranger said, "Hey, guys, look who's here."<p>

Looking up, three boys noticed her too then Ethan said, "Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

Having not noticed her new friends, the maroon-claded girl stood at the counter for a few minutes patiently waiting until the store owner Haley Ziktor, MIT graduate and super genius, Dr. O's best friend and ally to the Rangers came up to her and asked, "Hey there, what can I get for you?"

"Oh, just an orange pop," the girl replied, not really wanting to be picky.

"Okay," the older woman agreed, going to the see-through fridge and pulling out the requested drink popping the top for her and handing the drink over. She then asked, "So let me guess, you're new around here, right?"

Taking a drink, the newbie answered, "Yeah, I am. How did you know?"

"I know everybody that comes in here, and seeing you for the first time, I figured that it was your first time here and that you're new to Reefside High," the technological expert figured. "I am right, right?"

"Just about I guess," the girl agreed. "Well, then I guess it's time to get to know me. I'm Adrianne Nolkolst. Nice to meet you..."

"Haley. Haley Ziktor," the Ranger ally answered. "Welcome to Reefside."

Laughing a bit, the girl replied, "Thanks," then heard a voice, belonging to Conner, accompanied by four sets of footsteps say, "Well, now that you met Haley, how about a hi for us?"

Turning around and seeing her friends behind her, Adrianne replied, "Hey, guys. I'm sorry, I really didn't see you when I came in. I had heard that this place was the best for homework study and just to chill. Are you guys always here?"

"Eh, most of the time," Trent inputed. "I'm here more because I work here. Which reminds me," he added, picking up a tray full of an order and said, "Duty calls. Be right back."

Seeing him head off, Kira decided to inquire, "So, what brought you down to Reefside, exactly?"

"It was more of my parents really," the girl responded. "They got a job working at Mercer Industries as the new leading scientists for the biology and technological departments. And of course, they want me to be part of the family trait but I just don't have the smarts to be the next Nolkolst scientist."

"Wait, Nolkolst as in the Nolkolsts who discovered the benefits of solar energy and the use of bean soy as a means of alternative power sources?," Ethan clarified.

"Yep, that's them," Adrianne replied, almost bored-like. "The genius parents with the average kid. That's all I am."

"Well there's got to be something that you want to do," the yellow themed girl suggested. "Like with me. I want to be a rock star someday."

"Of course there's something that I really want to be, it's just been hard to tell my folks and not have them get disappointed with me," the maroon themed girl explained. "I want to be a writer, but my parents kept discouraging me with how writers, actors, anything that dealt with that wouldn't pay good enough and would lead me down a road of broken dreams and failure. But I know that I'm good. Here, you can read some of my stuff if you want."

Pulling out a notebook from her bag that was slung across her shoulder, she handed it to Kira, who after reading a couple of pages said, "Wow, this is really good. I'm mean really good. How long have you been writing?"

"Only for a few years," Adrianne replied. "I've just started working on that one on the move here."

"And you've written in over half of the notebook?," Conner clarified. "You've really got a knack for something like this. Maybe you just need a bit of a gumption, a confidence boost, to show you're parents what you've got potenial for."

"You know, you're right," the dream writer agreed. "I just need to stand up to them and tell them that I have talent to do this for a living. But I still don't want to disappoint them."

Just as one of them was about to suggest something, all four Ranger comms beeped which meant that there was trouble in the city. Exchanging similar glances between each other, Ethan said, "Look sorry to bail but we gotta go. Mind if we get back on this later?"

"Uh, sure," the girl agreed, uncertainly taking back her notebook as well. "See you guys later, then."

Nodding their good-byes, they left along with Trent who had finished running his order to go and save the city once again from whatever menace Mesagog sent to ravage the area. Seeing them leave, the young woman turned to the café owner and asked, "Is this going to happen with them often?"

"More than you think," Haley answered, her tone indicating that she knew more of what was going on, which sent Adrianne thinking of what this really meant.

* * *

><p>Ooohh, I wonder what's going on in the new girl's mind? And what exactly are the Rangers going to go up against? Find out next chapter!<p> 


	3. A Ranger is Found

Wow, I have never seen such demand for one of my stories before! You guys are really keeping me on my toes with this one. Well, I need to shut up so that you can read the new chapter.

DISCLAIMER: Do not Power Rangers. Nope.

* * *

><p>Power Rangers: Dino Thunder<p>

Maroon Thunder

Ch. 3-A Ranger is Found

A few minutes after leaving the Cybercafé, the four Rangers were running right through a terrified crowd as they saw a monster wreaking havoc through the city streets, being led by none other than the White Dino Ranger clone itself. The creature looked like a fusion of a tabby cat and a medieval knight with a computer screen on its chest and a lance that had some sort of scanner implanted into it. As each side finally met once the place had cleared, Ethan said, "Okay, now this is ridiculous. Have you fallen so low that you have to use a cat as a monster?"

"Trust me, there's more to this one than you'll ever know," the duplicate forewarned. "This one has surprises that you'll expect when it's too late."

"Well, we have surprises of our own," Tommy countered, appearing beside the foursome. "Hey guys, came as soon as I could."

"No prob, Dr. O," Kira replied. "Wouldn't start the party without you."

"Then let's get into our costumes," Conner added, stepping forward, lifting his arm up in the familiar fashion. "Ready?"

"Ready," the other three agreed, all four transforming into their suits.

When the side of good was ready, an Invisi-portal suddenly opened up and out appeared a troop of Tyrannodrones prepared for a fight, something that the protectors weren't expecting. Seeing that it had the upper hand, the Clone ordered, "Attack!," sending the lowlings into battle while it said to the monster beside, wo had been distastfully named Felincelot, "Get moving and find that weilder before the Rangers finish off the drones and come after us."

"Right away," the cat knight complied, heading off with the doppleganger coming from behind in another direction while the two sides continued to battle on.

Meanwhile, Adrianne had left the café and was unknowningly heading towards the direction of the battle site, her mind distracted by her thoughts about how her new friends suddenly went off and how Haley's voice sounded like she knew why they did. She just couldn't understand it and it was bugging her quite a bit but she never knew what was going to happen next when all of a sudden the monster, and the evil Ranger, popped out of nowhere and cackled, "Well, well what do we have here? A girl with the look of confusion and befuddlment on her face. Well, I'm going to turn that right-side down."

Activating his lance-scanner, it quickly captured the girl's data and processed it, the calculations appearing on the computer screen in the middle of his body. After a few seconds, an alarm sounded the one that the duplicate wanted to hear. Pulling out his Drago Sword, it told her, "At last, the one that we've been searching for. You're coming with us. Our master wants to have a chat with you."

Not believing what she was seeing, she knew one thing and it was that she was not going where the Clone said it was taking her. Dropping her bag off to the side, she countered, "No way. If there's one thing I know it's when a hack job of a monster like that and someone wearing a ridiculous costume like that you never go anywhere with."

"That's where you're wrong," the evil twin pointed out. "You're coming with us, whether you like it or not."

Dropping into a fighting stance, Adrianne challeneged, "Then there's only one way of settling this."

Seeing that the girl wasn't going to go without a fight, literally, the white-claded being told the monster, "Go and keep the Rangers busy. I'll handle this from here."

"Right away, boss," Felincelot agreed heading back to where the fight was happening.

Once the monster was gone, there was a few seconds of blank space then the White Dino Clone used his superspeed and attacked first slashing at several points, sending the young girl exploding and straight to the ground. As she struggled in pain to get up, he reappeared and pointed out, "Now you know that you can't possibly win against me. Especially not without your Dino Gem."

Sharply inhaling a breath of air and letting it go, the possible future Ranger got up faced the twin and said, "Now that's where you're wrong. I don't need whatever this Dino Gem is to stop you. How about you put away that sword of yours and do this hand to hand?"

Considering her challenge, it chuckled darkly and sheathed his weapon, then answered, "Well, you really are persistant. Alright, then. Have it your way."

Charging the girl again, they both started a hand-to-hand combat, it started to get the upper hand, but she instantly got a good kick in that sent the doppleganger sprawling back. Smirking in triumph, Adrianne countered, "Like I always say, persistance pays off."

With that, she brought her feet together, jumped into the air and landed a high flying kick that sent the copy back even further. Growling in defeat, the Ranger recreation sneered, "Now that I know that you are the new Ranger, you will be seeing me again. Mark my words. This is only the beginning."

Once again using his superspeed, he took off back to the battle leaving the young woman alone to puzzle what all of this meant.

As for the five good Rangers, they had finished off the Tyrannodrones when the cat-knight monster had reappeared and cackled, "Hello, Rangers. Fancy a duel with me?"

"All the better," Ethan replied, gesturing toward him with his Tricera Shield. "Since we dusted your friends we were wondering when either you or the Clone were going to show up."

"Ahh, 'tis nice that you did think of me," the creature crooned, waving his lance around. "But know that I won't be."

Rushing the team, the four heroes struck their fighting stances and ran into battle. They were doing well, however Felincelot was better when he activated his special power a laser that was doubled into the scanner on his weapon and fired it sending several at the quintet that sent them to the ground struggling in pain. Cackling, the behemoth threatened, "Now to finish you all off for good."

Suddenly the White Ranger Clone appeared and stopped his servant from completing the job by saying, "Enough. We're done here."

Looking at the heroes on the ground, it added, "Don't worry. Once my master has the new soldier, we'll be back to finish you off forever."

After opening an Invisi-portal and both villians escaping through, the team managed to get up and looking at where the enemy left they were all downcasted when Tommy's morpher went off. Answering, Haley replied, "Guys, I've got something that you have got to see."

"Alright, Haley, we'll be right there," the archeologist told his college friend. "Come on. Let's go see what she's developed."

* * *

><p>After arriving back at the Dino Lab, the five protectors were still looking downcasted and when the Cybercafé owner saw their faces she asked, "Why the glum looks?"<p>

"If you didn't realize it, we almost got our butts handed to us by a cat dressed like a knight," Kira pointed out.

"Well, have I got something that will change that attitude right around," the MIT grad offered spinning the computer chair around and pulling up a video. "I hope you guys were wondering what the Ranger clone and that was doing while you guys were being kept busy by the Tyrannodrones. Well, check this out."

Opening the file in question, it revealed to be tape footage of the two evildoers coming upon their new friend then the fight between the duplicate and Adrianne which shocked everyone.

"Are you saying that Adrianne is the new Ranger?," Conner clarified.

"Well, I'm wasn't entirely sure at first, but when I zoomed in on that computer screen on that creature, I was able to copy the readout when it scanned her," the tech genius typed away pulling up the findings. "When I analyzed this myself, I found that the energy used in the algorithms are the same as the ones in the Dino Gems. Somehow that monster is able to find the person that the Stego Gem belongs to. How is still confusing me."

"Don't worry about that now, Haley," Dr. O told his old friend. "For now, we're going to have to keep a constant eye on Adrianne so that Mesagog doesn't set a trap for her or us."

The four others nodded in agreement, knowing of their objective to protect their new friend at all costs and not let her fall into the hands of the White Ranger doppleganger and be delivered into the hands of their worst enemy.

* * *

><p>Whew. Certainly did take me a while for this. Thanks again to all who were waiting paitently for this one! Sorry for the slow update!<p> 


	4. A Ranger Is Captured

Sorry for the delay a few real life things sprung up out of nowhere and had to deal with those before continuing on with this. Thanks for being patient and now on to then next exciting chapter of this awesome adventure!

DISCLAIMER: Hate to say it but I don't own Power Rangers. They are once again wonderfully owned by Saban.

* * *

><p>Power Rangers: Dino Thunder<p>

Maroon Thunder

Chapter 4 – A Ranger is Captured

A few days had gone by since the discovery of the identity of the Stego Ranger and Conner, Ethan, and Kira were heading to the Cybercafé in hopes that they could catch up with their new friend Adrianne so that they could continue their secret mission to protect her at all cost from the White Dino Ranger Clone and the monster Felincelot who want to kidnap her and take her to their master Lord Mesagog to up the ante on the superheroes. When they arrived, they found Trent going about his job as usual and the future writer busing tables that had previously been left by its occupants just a few minutes before. Confused by the situation, they went up to the bar where Haley was at and the Red Ranger asked, "Hey, is Adrianne helping you out or something?"

"It could be something," the MIT grad answered, a sly expression on her face. "Or it could be the most perfect way of protecting her from the forces of evil."

"Wait, are you saying that you hired her to work at the café?," Kira clarified, sort of getting the hint.

"Yep," the supergenius replied, smiling. "I figured that since we have to protect her by any means necessary, then what better than a job here so that I and Trent can keep an eye on her constantly and not have another worry more. And Tommy thought it would be a good idea also so yesterday was her first day on. And she's really good too. At least now with the extra help the stress can get cut a bit."

The three turning around and watching the working duo in action, and were quite impressed with the way the two employees switched out jobs, made each others' drink orders, and bused each others' tables. When a moment of peace presented itself, the two came up to their friends, with Adrianne greeting, "Hey guys, didn't even see you come in I was that busy. I gotta say when Haley offered the job to me earlier yesterday I never knew that I could be this good at it."

"I agree," Trent concured. "Before I almost went nuts with all the stuff that was ordered but Adria here it was like there was another me here."

But of course that hit a little too close to home for the Rangers' taste, but they let it brush itself off for the time being. But that was just the start when the maroon-claded girl commented, "You know when you guys headed off to whatever it was that you headed off to a few days ago, I left a few minutes after confused about why you did when all of a sudden two guys, one in a weird white costume and the other that was wearing a mix of a cat, a knight, and a computer, then the guy in white sent the tabby in shining armor off then he and I fought with me the victor and him running for the hills. It was so strange that it's still bothering me today."

The heroes were already aware of the situation with the video that they saw that same afternoon a few days before, and as instructed in case she did bring it up, Ethan played dumb and replied, "Whoah, seriously? I'm surprised that you made it out. If it were me, I would probably be on the ground in the first five seconds."

"Well, either way it was by far the weirdest thing that happened to me in my entire life," the new girl stated deciding to get off the topic then noticed that a couple more customers had walked in. "Oh, that's the cue. Be right back."

As she walked over to the people who had just come in, Kira said, "If she's able to defeat the evil White Ranger in a single battle, then she could be the ticket we need to stopping Mesagog once and for all."

"But it could mean the ticket to defeating us if he gets his hands on her," Conner pointed out. "That's why we need to make sure that she's with at least one of us at all time so that a chance encounter can be prevented."

"Conner's right," Trent agreed. "It could fall either way. We have to stay on guard for any possibility that another fight for her may turn up."

The four noticed that the place was getting a bit noiser than it was before, then the white-claded young man heard his coworker call out, "Trent, the rush is starting to pick up again. I could really use your help with it."

"Well, duty calls," the good White Ranger sighed getting up. "Catch you guys later."

The others mumbled their farewells as their friend went to join his fellow server and the two were once again in their routine of seamless teamwork and efficency. Deciding to watch them, the Red Ranger commented after a few minutes, "Have you guys noticed how well those two work? And I don't mean just one of them doing the jobs the other can't get. I mean like they know what each other needs and they get it."

The Blue and Yellow Rangers turned and watched the duo as well, and understood what their companion was saying. The motions they made, the tasks they performed, it was like they were connected by an invisible bond that let them know what each other needed to get or had to do to make things tick like clockwork. All three thought the same thought: was it just them or were they really connected to be a team all on their own?

* * *

><p>Just as they were thinking the same idea, Tommy was pulling up his old research files on the Stego Gem and reading through them one by one when a certain one containing his most important notes caught his eye. Scanning through them, a particular one popped out in his mind and it made the legendary Ranger stop and reread it again to make sure that what he was reading was correct. The note said that both the the White and Maroon Gems were made with similar composites a few that were almost identical to each other. It also explained why the Stegozord and the Dragozord were able to combine the Dino Stegazord.<p>

As soon as he remembered making this discovery, the Black Ranger could only have one thought about this: that both Trent and Adrianne were destined to be able to work together as if they were one person in one body. And since there were two White Rangers, the clone was going to start feeling the effects of the connection soon enough and wasn't going to stop until it got its hands on her and the Gem and would finally stop the nagging and the persistance that the link that would be giving. All this meant that they would have to step up their game severly so that absolutely nothing can happen to the posible new member to the team. Debating the decision, he activated the communicator link to the computer genius and said, "Ethan, get Conner, Kira, and Trent and come to the sub-lab. There's something you three need to know about."

"We'll be there as soon as we can, Dr. O," the Tricera Ranger replied, signing off.

With that in mind, the science teacher returned to his notes, hoping to find more on his renewed discovery.

* * *

><p>And speaking of the White Dino clone, during those few days it was pondering on how to recover his loss from fighting Adrianne, who didn't even have the Stego Gem and was still able to defeat it with ease. It was confusing the doppleganger greatly, but it didn't stop its train of thought as Elsa casually strolled in and said, "Well, well isn't this a sight? That fight must really unnerving you quite a bit if you're still trying to figure out how it happened."<p>

"She did not even have her powers and yet she took me down so easily," the Drago Ranger double grumbled. "Of course it's going to be troubling."

"Easy, there. You don't want to blow your helmet if the master walks in unexpectedly," the evil scientist warned, casting a glance to the door. "Now I've got something that should cheer your disposition up."

Going over to the computer she accessed a couple of files and explained, "The reason why she was able to beat you is because the chemical make-up of both the Stego and Drago Gems are almost an exact match to each other. And since you are a duplication of the White Ranger, it means that you two are equal in power as well as Trent Mercer is. And according to my calculations, the closer the time comes for the new Ranger to be known the more the connection between you and that girl is going drive you crazy. So I suggest that you get a move on and grab her and that Gem before Lord Mesagog decides that you're longer useful to the cause."

"And I know just how to get that move in gear," the evil Ranger replied, an idea coming into it's head. It was going to take another couple of days to plan it out, but it was sure that this was going to work. And of course during those days the need for the connection nearly drove the Clone insane...

A few hours later, Adrianne had gotten off of work at the café and was walking home, heading through a large alleyway when out of nowhere an Invisi-portal opened behind her and out stepped the White Dino clone. Hearing something behind her, the aspiring writer whipped around and recognzied the same guy that she had fought with a few days ago and had started all that hoohah with that whole Dino Gem thing. Her expression shifting to a stern one she asked, "So you are back again. What do you want this time? To go on about that whole debacle like you did before?"

"Not this time," the doppleganger answered, tipping his helmet in her direction. "I've got something better in mind."

"Well, either way it's going to go down the same way: with you knocked on your back and with me the victor," the maroon themed girl warned starting to drop back into a defensive stance.

"That's where you're wrong," the polar opposite countered, being very casual about the whole situation which was disturbing the girl a bit. "You see, I made a mistake the last time. I should have sent the Tyrannodrones...after you."

The signal sent, a troop of said drones appeared out of another Invisi-portal and surrounded the girl, taking her prisoner at the same time. Watching the phase play out, the clone pondered aloud, "Now let's see, I have the girl. I just need the Gem to . And thanks to this plan I'll have both by the end of the day. All we have to do now is wait for the Rangers to show up."

With that, it turned around and cried, "Rangers! I have your newest team member as my prisoner! Unless you want to see her finished off you will bring me the Dino Gem and she can go free! Meet me at this location or else we will be gone and never seen again!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, all four younger protectors of the universe met with their instructor, along with his best friend, and after coming up behind the Black Ranger Kira asked, "So, Dr. O, what did you want to tell us?"<p>

"I was going through some of my old notes that I had made while I was researching the power of the Dino," the Ranger of Legend explained pulling up what he had found on the screen. "And I found something that will blow you away. I rediscovered my findings on two Gems that have similar composites with each other, allowing them to work together as well as cancel each other out."

"And which two are they?," Trent asked.

"Yours and the Stego, I'm afraid," the older hero answered turning around and facing the rest of his team. "Which also means that the clone is going to be connected as well."

"Connected? Connected how?," Ethan asked getting both curious and confused.

"The two weilders of them are able to connect with each other on a type of physic link, able to work together as one mind and be powerful combo once they are in sync. This also cleared up why the Dragozord is able to combine with the Stegozord to become the Dino Stegazord."

"Of course," Conner said, getting it. "It all makes sense. Trent, when you and Adrianne were working together today, I couldn't help but watch the both of you work so well together it couldn't be that big of a coincidence."

"Yeah, I noticed that too," the White Ranger added, having observed what happened earlier as well. "It was like we understood what we had to do next and were able to get it for each other."

"Then I guess that it wasn't a coincidence that I hired her on, eh," the MIT grad commented, surprised by this new development.

"Well, either way we're going to have to tell her about his when the right opportunity presents itself," the former archeologist pointed out. "In the meantime, we're going to have to really be on our game in case the Clone goes crazy from not being able to establish the link."

Just as he said it, an alarm sounded which made the Brachio Ranger swivel back around and pull up whatever was making the system go off and it was the evil Ranger in question with a horde of black anthromorphic dinos holding the Rangers' friend hostage. The same message being repeated for them to hear, the Tyranno Ranger said, "Well, I guess that we must have been doing that a bit more than what we thought. What are we going to do?"

"For now, do as it says and give them the Gem," the older man said, knowing that there was no other way. "The thing that matters right now is Adrianne's safety. After that we can tell her what she needs to know and she can decide from there. Let's get moving and moving fast. Every second she's getting closer to extreme danger."

Everyone quickly agreeing, the other four morphed then all five headed out on their respective vehicles leaving Haley to monitor the situation as it progressed.

A while later, after reaching the coordinates, the five heroes dismounted their rides and slowly approached the enemy with their new comrade struggling to break free of her captors.

"It's about time, Rangers," the Clone said, impaitent. "Do you have the Dino Gem as I requested? If not, it's the end for the girl."

"We have it," Tommy said, holding up a thin tin box, on the lid the Dino Thunder symbol, with which the maroon-colored jewel layed inside. "All we want is a simple trade: her for the Gem. No tricks."

"Heh. No tricks," the doppleganger agreed, a sly undertone to its voice.

The two opposing rangers then started to walk forward to each other, each ready to give and receive the the bargaining chip when all of a sudden the familiar sound of an Invisi-portal opening up and out popped Felincelot behind the good guys and cackled, "Why hello, Rangers! Wouldst thou like to have a tussle with me?"

All five turning to to the noise, the White Ranger copy gave the signal for the Tyrannodrones to attack the colored defenders, which added to the instant chaos which gave the double the chance to snatch the case and Adrianne and make his getaway while the Rangers fought off the distraction. Once the lackeys were finished off, they looked around for the monster but he had escaped as well, according to the plan. Once they realized that they were douped, Trent grumbled, "All this was a just a diversion so that my opposite could swipe them both!"

"Then we're really going to be in trouble now that Mesagog has what he wants," Kira added.

"I wouldn't be too sure on that," Dr. O countered. "I've got a feeling that Adrianne's going to be more than what we truly know."

* * *

><p>So, there is it! And crap, Mesagog does have what he wants now. But will a shift in events switch things around? It's all coming to you in the next chapter real soon!<p> 


	5. A Ranger is Born

Alright guys, here comes the fifth chapter of my most popular story yet! And in this one, things are going be turned around in one heck of a 180! I really want to thank everyone that has read this story and added it as one of their favorites. But this story isn't over yet, I'm telling you right now. So without further ado, on with the adventure!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Power Rangers and sadly never will.

* * *

><p>Power Rangers: Dino Thunder<p>

Maroon Thunder

Chapter 5-A Ranger is Born

At Megagog's fortress, Adrianne was out cold, strapped to the examining chair as the White Ranger Clone stood by having been ordered to keep watch until the evil mastermind arrived. Nearby on a platform rested the Maroon Dino Gem very faintly glowing with its bondee near it wanting to be bonded and its power unleashed. A few minutes later, both the genius and Elsa walked in to begin the preparations for the new addition to their cause. Looming over her the reptilic hybrid crooned, "At last, and for once, I have what I wanted and now not even the Rangers cannont stop my plans for the dino restructuring of Earth."

With that, the young woman slowly came around and blinked her eyes a bit her vision clearing and of course the first thing she had to see was Mesagog's face three feet from her's which just about sent her back under. Her eyes growing wide she asked, "Uh, okay this is going to sound completely and utterly stupid, but where the heck am I?"

"You are in my laboratory where you will soon be joining my army to rid the world of the insignificant human race and the Power Rangers," the reptilic-faced creature answered circling around.

"Okay, now this is even more isane than the last time," Adrianne muttered. "As if you think that I'm going to something like that you're absolutely demented. And seriously can you please tell the guy in white to back off? He's gotten a little nutso with the whole 'capture' thing."

Chuckling under his breath, the overlord activated the laser that was hanging over the girl's head and directed it straight at her forehead and answered, "Oh, that won't be an issue once you start to see things my way."

* * *

><p>At the same time, the Rangers and Haley were in the sub-lab under the archeologist's house trying to figure out how to save their best friend from certain danger and doom at the hands of Mesagog. After much pacing, suggesting, and deliberating Trent said, "I think I may have something. But it could be very risky."<p>

"What is it?," Dr. O asked, starting to get a headache from trying to think of something himself.

"If we can find the location of an open Invisi-portal, I can jump in, head to the lair, find where she's being held at, and get the both of us out of there as quick as possible," the good White Ranger proposed.

"Yeah," Kira remembered. "We did the same thing the last time when we saved Dr. O. Maybe it can work again."

"Well, let's see," the supergenius suggested, going to the computer and starting to look for any open gateways.

After a few minutes that seemed to feel like they lasted for hours it looked like there wasn't much hope for Trent's plan until suddenly one popped up on the radar. Pinpointing on exactly where its location was, Haley explained, "By where this is, I don't think even Mesagog knows where this one is. It's located in the forest near where you guys found the new Dino Gem. I'm thinking someone left the door open for anything to get in."

"That's great work, Hal," Tommy replied, figuring that this could work after all. "Alright, then. Trent, I'm sending Ethan with you just in case it's not a trap. Once inside, you get Adrianne and the Gem and get out of there as fast as possible. When you get out bring her back her. She's going to have to be informed of what she's destined to be."

The two Rangers nodded then headed out, leaving the other four to watch, monitor, and hope that this rescue mission was going to be a major success. A while later the two morphed teens at the coordinates and saw the Invisi-portal lay just ahead. As planned they scouted the area in case any Tyrannodrones were hiding out and waiting to jump and attack them. Once they confirmed with each other that the coast was clear, they both demorphed then the computer enthusist said to the artist, "Good luck, man. I'll make sure the portal stays clear until the both of you get out."

"Alright," the white themed teen replied. "Well, here goes nothing."

Activating his camouflage powers, Trent stepped inside and appeared in a hallway, quickly recognizing where we was in the fortress, and easily made his way to the lab and snuck in behind Mesagog and Elsa and waited in the shadows and just as the evil genius was about to fire the laser when all of a sudden it went askew and blasted a hole in the wall. Instantly scanning the room, the overlord ordered, "You two, search every inch of this place. There is something or someone that has snuck in that shouldn't be in here."

Doing as their told, the two subordinates, while their master watched, quickly started combing through all the nooks and crannies, though they didn't know what they were looking for in the first place. As they searched, they didn't notice that the tin that was holding the Gem lifted itself up into the air then go over to the rock, that rising in the air as well, and placed itself in the case then head over to Adrianne who was just stitting with a somewhat deadpanned look on her face. That expression quickly changed when she saw her bonds unlock by themselves. Once she was free she wondered what had freed her when she felt something on her shoulder, the tin being placed in her hand, then whisper in her ear, "Adria, whatever you do, do not freak out. Take this case and make a break for it. Go down the corridor to the left then take your first right and keep going down that way until you come to a gateway. Go through it and you'll find Ethan waiting for you and me. Stay with him until I can make it out myself. After all, we've got work tomorrow."

"Trent?," the young girl whispered back, barely audible for any to hear.

Without another word the good White Ranger, having remorphed while he was undercover, reappeared and sent a barrage of laser arrows at his twin while the maroon themed girl sprinted for the door and followed her coworker's directions while he fought Elsa and his bad duplicate. And as he said, the girl had found the Invisi-portal and quickly jumped through, where the Tricera Ranger was right there as she landed on the ground. As she got up the electronics knack asked, "You ok? Where's Trent?"

"Covering my escape," Adrianne answered, rubbing her head a bit with her free hand.

Just as she held up the case, the portal behind her suddenly started to fizzle and sound like it was starting to collaspe. Both turning to see what was wrong, it was a few seconds later then the rescuer jumped out and landed perfectly just as the gate shut down. Demorphing, the artist went over to the other two, who asked, " You guys ok?"

Both nodded in agreement then Ethan wondered, "What happened in there?"

"Well, just as I attacked the Clone to let Adria make it out of there, he certainly didn't expect me to show up at all," the former evil Ranger explained, a smirk on his face. "I battled them long enough to make sure that Adrianne made it out then I wrecked the portal generator a bit then made my break."

"Awesome," the teen girl congratulated. "Now how about we get out of here before big, mean, and scaly comes after us?"

The other two agreeing they hopped aboard their vehicles, Adrianne getting on behind her coworker, and they sped off to the sub-lab as they planned.

* * *

><p>After arriving back, all three teens joined the others in the main room, and by the maroon-claded girl's expression this was the coolest thing that she had ever seen. As they regrouped together, Dr. O asked, "Did everything go okay?"<p>

"Totally," the Drago Ranger answered. "Though I did manage to get Mesagog a little mad."

"At least you were able to save Adrianne in the nick of time," the Black Ranger stated simply, looking at the young woman who was still marveling at the place.

Seeing that she still was holding the Gem case, Tommy went up to her and said, "Right now you're still a bit shaken up with everything that's happened to you, but I want you to know that we've all experienced this when we first became Rangers. You have a destiny that we all share, and that it's your choice on whether or not you want to accept it. But also know that this Gem was meant for you and you alone. And without that power we may not have a chance in the final battle. If you do choose this, you will have to take the responsibility to defend the world from Mesagog's evil and save it at all cost."

"Uh, Trent, I think you meant to say more like really mad," Haley alerted everyone, pulling up a video camera view of the White Dino Clone, Felincelot, and a whole platoon of Tyrannodrones. "It looks like he's taking this a little too far."

"Then there's no more time," Conner said, getting the itch to fight. "Adrianne, remember me telling you that you just need the gumption and the confidence to tell your parents that you want to be a writer? Then this is the perfect opportunity to practice that. We're going to need you more than ever to beat all of those bad guys and save Reefside."

Her expression changing to a bit of a contemplating and a confusing one, the the young woman had a lot to think over: what had happened to her over the past few days, what happened today alone, and everything that the Ranger of Legend told her a few minutes ago. Opening the tin and looking at the now brightly glowing jewel she had a revelation: she had always wanted to good in the world, but she didn't know how to go about it. Maybe this was the way to do it. Pulling the Gem out and holding it up it bonded to her DNA and now she had the power of supersonic hearing and would be able to pinpoint anything just by the sound of it. Looking at her friends she smiled and said, "Well, no better time than to test this beauty out than right now."

The others smiled in relief and pride, for their new friend had taken on the role she was fated for and things couldn't get better than that. Agreeing the Brachio Ranger went over and pulled down a metal case and opened it, revealing the contents to be the sixth Dino Morpher. Pulling it out then taking the Gem he combined the two which then transformed itself into a Dino Bracelet with the rock on the top with a maroon band on the top edge. Giving it to the maroon themed girl he told everyone, "Alright guys, time to bring the fight to them. Now that we have the newest member to the team we can take down those guys for good. Let's do it!"

With the confidence they got, all six went out for the big fight ahead of them which would prove to be one of the biggest they had ever faced.

* * *

><p>Alright! There's a new Ranger to the team! Get ready everyone, for the next chapter is going to be the climax to this great adventure! See you then!<p> 


	6. Six Is Better Than Five

Alright, climax time! But I must tell you that this isn't the first one, that's for sure! But at least it's the moment you've all been waiting for! The first big fight for the new Maroon Dino Thunder Ranger! Without further ado, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own the Power Rangers. Yet it still saddens my heart...

* * *

><p>Power Rangers: Dino Thunder<p>

Maroon Thunder

Chapter 6-Six Is Better Than Five

Out in the city streets innocent civilians were running in fear as the White Dino Clone, Felincelot, and the huge horde of Tyrannodrones were making their way through, searching and waiting for the Rangers, now including their newest member Adrianne, to come and fight them. And soon enough, all six heroes came running through the hysteric crowds stopping a few feet away from the halting opposing force.

"At last, I see that you've finally showed up," the doppleganger said, scanning them with the newest fighter of evil being the last casting a glance at the bracelet.

"And I guess now that someone would have to be destroyed in order to get back what belongs to my Master," it added, which caused the girl to get a bit of a worried look on her face, but she wasn't going to be intimidated that was for sure.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen so as long as I hold it," the maroon themed girl countered her expression instantly shifting to one of determination and strength. Looking at her fellow teammates, she asked, "So, ready to bring it?"

"Oh, you know it," Conner agreed stepping forward. Holding up his hand, the others followed suit with Ethan and Kira mimicking the Red Ranger and the White and new Maroon Rangers did their own movements. Once they were morphed the dark red suited girl looked herself over and was really impressed.

Her outfit was modeled differently, just like Trent's was, but almost like his. On her shoulders were two gold shoulder plates, ribbed and smoothly edged. Down her back were two rows of golden curved triangles that were melded together with the same diamonds down her arms as the others but were gold instead of white. Her helmet was shaped to look like her zord's head as were the others. On either side of her belt were two holsters that held her weapons: two medium-sized fans that were shaped and etched just like the spines on the zord. Just like Kira she too wore a skirt. Quickly looking herself over, Adrianne said, "Now this is by far the coolest thing ever! And the color couldn't be better."

"Don't get used to it," the duplicate warned. "It won't be long until that Gem is mine and you will be nothing more than a memory to be mourned by the ones that you love."

"Then let's prove it," the new Ranger defended, instantly dropping into a fighting stance.

Seeing the determination, courage, and heart that she was exuberating the top characteristics of a Ranger the others followed suit which gave the enemy the gumption needed to order the attack, letting loose its cronies and the monster then promted the heroes to charge ahead into battle. As for the Drago Ranger clone it quickly made its way to the Maroon Ranger, who had set her eyes on as well and drew her weapons, letting them expand as they were pulled out of their holsters. Sweeping them back she brought them back forward in an arc as it drew its sword and blocked the double's attack. Pushing the blade off she struck a blow to its chest then spun around and delivered another one that sent the evil twin back a couple of feet. Quickly recovering, he went back and delivered a hyperspeed multi-strike, some of which the Stego Ranger was able to block but the others were able touch her. Falling to the ground on one knee, she mumbled, "I knew this was going to be hard but not like this. But I can't give up now."

Summoning all of her strength, she got up and continued her battle with the Clone, and meanwhile, the others were handling the Tyrannodrones and the cybernetic cat knight who was tangling with the Blue and Black Rangers. Sending the two back again, Red and Yellow had finished tackling about a little over half of the anthromorphic reptiles. Helping them up, Ethan said, "Man, this monster just doesn't want to give up."

"We're going to need the Z-Rex Blaster if we're going to be able to finish this thing off," Dr. O told the team as he got up. "Especially now with Adrianne it will be even more powerful than before."

Looking over to where the maroon and gold claded girl was fighting the evil White Ranger, she had just managed to get the upper hand again and make a break for the group when it decided to attack her from behind, hoping to demorph her but its attack was sent askew by the good White Ranger who had appeared behind his teammate and blocked the shot. When everyone was grouped together Conner directed, "Alright, let's put them together!"

Assembling their weapons together, the newest member attached hers to either side of the blaster then all six assumed their positions the Stego Ranger knelt down on one knee, low enough so that the shot wouldn't hit the back of her head. As he watched the monster chortled, "Oh, wouldst thou try to destroy me with that? Thou would be trying in vain."

"Here's us trying," the Tyranno Ranger countered, getting ready to pull the trigger.

When he was ready, he pulled it and sent a powerful shot that blew Felincelot up from the inside out, sending pieces of him all over the place. As the chunks bounced about the Rangers relaxed and congratulated each other but just as Kira turned around and saw that the feline themed soldier of the Middle Ages grow to the size of a mega-monster, she warned, "Guys, this fight isn't over yet."

"And yet it never is," the Ranger of Legend surmised.

Holding up his morpher, he called out, "Brachio!," which summoned his zord and the size of it alone nearly sent Adrianne over the top. As it arrived, it released the main zords and as they came the main Rangers jumped and entered the cockpits and transformed them into the Thundersarus Megazord. Then summoning the Ankylozord, an orange dinozord with a drill-like tail and shield-like shell, the Tricerazord was disengaged and replaced by the auxillary zord creating a powerful combo. When the fight commeneced, the now bigger Felincelot commenced the first attack using his lance to strike the heroes' mechination which sent it back against a couple of buildings. Quickly recovering, the Megazord used it drills to give a counter-attack, which succeeded then used the Ankylo's shield to block a mulit-laser strike. With nothing left to throw at the Rangers, they powered up both drills to deliver the Double Drill attack that finished the monster off for good. Watching the battle below, the other three upholders of good cheered in victory as the zords broke away from each other and their teammates returning to the ground and joining the others.

Observing the fight as well, the White Dino Clone knew that he was going to be in trouble with its master when it returned, but it had to returned either way. Summoning an Inviso-portal it made a silent escape while the six colored defenders of Earth celebrated another victory.

* * *

><p>Back at the fortress, just as the clone entered the main lab and just as it had predicited, Mesagog was in a sour mood and wasn't going to make things any easier. When the doppleganger approached, the reptiled-faced overlord grumbled, "You have a nerve to show your helmeted face around here after what happened today. But be thankful that I still have a need for you. Now, Elsa, bring forth another monster that will be able to get that Gem and that girl."<p>

"Right away, Master," the black-claded scientist complied quickly getting to work on a new monster that would meet her leader's specifications. After a few minutes she activated the machine and out stepped a monster that looked like an anthromorphic shark complete with a water-themed suit of armor and a trident for a weapon.

"Razorteeth, reporting for duty," he growled, swinging his three-pronged artillery around.

Seeing what had emerged, Mesagog's expression instantly changed to one of evil delight.

"Excellent," he crooned, a new plan forming in his sadistic mind.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon at the Cybercafé, the five teen heroes were enjoying an afternoon to themselves with Trent and Adrianne getting the rest of the day off from Haley for winning the battle earlier. When most of the customers had cleared out, a few remaining to enjoy their drinks, they were able to discuss what had happened with each other in a more comfortable tone of voice. After a few minutes of discussion, Conner asked, "So, Adrianne, how does it feel to be a Power Ranger?"<p>

"I gotta say, probably one of the best feelings a person could ever have," the newest hero answered, a huge grin spreading across her face, growing more as she spoke. "The way I fought like that I didn't even know that I could something like that. I never would have thought that this could happen to me but what I experienced today is certainly something that I will definitely remember for the rest of my life, that's for sure."

"Believe me, this is something that we're all going to remember the rest of our lives," Ethan agreed. "Hey, at least I know I will."

"Of course you will," Kira pointed out. "Huh, now that I think about it, maybe this will inspire a couple of songs for my first big album."

"Now that's a good way to remember it," the Stego Ranger concurred.

She then got a thoughtful look on her face, then pulled a notebook and pencil out of her bag and began to write furiously her expression full of concentration and thought. After a few minutes of work, she stopped and said to the others, "Sorry guys but I have to run. I've got a lot of work to do and I want to get a good chunk of it in by late tonight. I'll see you all tomorrow!"

With that she gathered her stuff and left, leaving her friends behind to wonder what exactly the young girl wrote down and what exactly she was going to do with it. Either way it left a curious smile on their face and not in a worry in the world.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update everyone, but there was a major plot on an rp site that I'm on and it took most of my concentration from my stories. But it is wrapping up which means I can catch up on some overdue chapters! So be expecting more and more. Catch you later!<p> 


	7. A Turn of Tides

Sorry all for the late update all my wonderful followers! And yes, using writer's block as an excuse is the lamest thing ever, but what do you expect? When you get it, you get it and you have to fight through it no matter how long it lasts. But at least it's gone and you get to read another chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Power Rangers. Saban does.

* * *

><p>Power Rangers: Dino Thunder<p>

Maroon Thunder

Chapter 7-A Turn of Tides

The next day at Reefside High, the four experienced Rangers were walking through the hallways when they saw their new friend and new team member walking towards them, a notebook in hand and a pen tangled in her fingers, apparently rereading her work as she maneuvered without a mistake through the sea of teenagers. Taking a moment to look up Adrianne noticed that she was moving towards her friends, which lit up her face and quickly walked, almost sprinting, over and telling them, "Oh, hey guys. Sorry for taking off like that yesterday. When Kira said that she had the idea of using our missions as inspiration for her songs, it gave me the idea of a new story and I just had to get home and get to work on it right away. Wanna hear the plot?"

"Sure," the aspiring musician agreed, her voice sounding a bit skeptical. "Actually we were wondering why you ran out so fast without telling us what you were up to."

"Oh, sorry, I tend to get that way when I get a big idea like I did," the maroon-themed girl apologized, explaining the lesser part of her personality. "Well, it's the story of four warriors, much like yourselves, who fight with massive titans, the zords, while being mentored by a wise sage who rejoins the fight after being in retirement for so long, and since Dr. Oliver is a teacher I thought it be fitting to make him a sage, who have been fighting the forces of evil for some time but are now in need of a sixth fighter when the side of darkness suddenly grows in power and hope seems to be all lost. They soon find who they are looking for in a young woman with no memories to her past and who she is and by joining the team goes on an adventure of a lifetime to find out who she is and what she is destined to be."

When the writer was finished explaining her new project, all four were blown away by what she had come up with. Seeing that she had made quite the impression the new fighter of evil added, "Basically it's about us but without any hint that it's about our identities as Rangers."

"Wow, I never thought that being one of us would make such an impact," Conner surmised his mind still blown. "I'm sure that it's the one thing that will make your parents see that this is what you're meant to do."

"You really think so?," the Stego Ranger inquired, her voice showing the slightest hint of courage that instantly started to swell as soon as the Tyranno Ranger said it.

"Of course," the soccer star said, smiling. "All you need is the right time to show them your work and tell them that this is where you want to go in life. Then just talk with them to see what steps are needed to take to make your dream come true."

Her green eyes lighting up, the newest crime fighter exhuberated, "Thanks for the advice, Conner. I'm definitely sure that this will get them to change their mind."

Just then, the bell rang which meant that it was time for their science class, so with a collective sigh they all walked together for what was sure to be a rather interesting lesson. As they arrived, Dr. Mercer acknowledged them when they sat down together then began by saying, "Well, class, today's lesson will actually take place on the beach rather than here in the room. There is a bus waiting for us outside to take us to Reefside Beach to explore the sciences of the ocean and what makes it so unique. So if you will all gather your belongings, we can get going."

As the other students were collecting their things, the main three Rangers were getting a very uneasy feeling that this trip was just going to be like the last one they went on with Dr. Oliver. Both the other two saw the grimaces on their friends' faces and started to worry themselves as to what was making them get a bad mood all of a sudden. Either way the class filed out of the school and onto the awaiting mode of transportation.

* * *

><p>After arriving on the sandy shores of Reefside Beach the students gathered around their substitute teacher who told them, "Alright, for now take notes on everything you see, especially how things interact with each other. We're only going to be here for forty minutes so try to get as much info as possible before it's time to leave."<p>

Once he finished explaining Mercer released them to work on their assignments and most either just went off to hang out or a few just went to write what they saw. The Rangers banded together to work with each other to get their work done with ease. As they headed off in the opposite direction, Adrianne kept hearing something off in the distance but she merely thought that she was just hearing things and continued her work. But the sounds just kept coming closer and closer and it was keeping her from concentrating on the assignment. It was when the familiar growls of the enemy's lackeys did the young writer realized that they were soon to be under attack. Looking at her friends she warned, "Uh, guys, I think I hear trouble coming this way. And I think that it's the kind of trouble we have to deal with."

Looking at the young woman with a confused expression they had no idea what she was talking about until a voice that came from high atop a cliff above the quintet cried, "Oh kiiiiiddddsss! It time for a little lesson of my own! I'm going to teach you how to fear me and my friends!"

Quickly reacting to where that came from the five Rangers saw that Razorteeth and a platoon of Tyrannodrones standing atop the formation and knew now that the Stego Ranger was right all along. When the other students saw that a monster was attacking the usual screaming in panic and running for their lives ensued as they tried to make a break for the bus. Watching the humans flee the mutant shark continued to cackle with evil glee when he noticed five teenagers not running in terror. Figuring that these were the heroes that he was informed of beforehand he taunted, "Well, these must be the Rangers that I've heard so much about. Well then, time for a little oceanside battlefront. Tyrannodrones, attack!"

Hearing the order the creatures ran and jumped off the edge landing on the sandy/rocky shore and quickly began their fight with the protectors of the world. Seeing that they had a battle on their hands the heroes instantly jumped to the occasion and started to counter the mutants' attacks. They were glad that the other students had run away or there would be a lot of suspicion if one of them saw the defenders fighting. Meanwhile, watching from above, the abnormal ocean fish and the White Dino Clone were observing the onslaught and seeing that their enemies were starting to get into a bit of a pickle the Ranger double said to its companion, "Go in and join the fray. The more we put against them the easier they will fall."

"Right," the oversized aquatic predator agreed, jumping off the cliff and inserting himself into the conflict.

Watching the cohort go and make the challenge a bit tougher the doppleganger was closely eying the young woman that he was meant to capture being paitent for the right moment to get its fight on itself and saw the opportunity when a few of the monsters had separated her from the others just like it ordered them to. Leaping towards the ground and landing in a crouch he slowly stood up and walked over the Stego Ranger who was fighting off the mutants that had suddenly separated her from her fellow teammates. Noticing the flash of white in the corner of her eye Adrianne could only guess that it was her number one enemy coming to fight her once again. Defeating the last of the cronies she turned and faced her new opponent, snarkly remarking, "Oh, if it isn't my one and only major enemy come to annoy me for the infinite time. Why don't go and have an obession with someone else for a change?"

"Sorry to say that I have no choice in the matter," the duplicate disagreed, starting to walk around his target in question. "My master wants me to capture you at any costs and any means necessary, so how else than with a full-scale assult to separate you from the rest of those excuses of Power Rangers and take you while they're busy fighting my monster. So, do you wish to surrender with no harm coming to you or do you wish to be brought before Mesagog with your body broken and mangled beyond repair?"

Striking a battle stance the maroon-themed hero answered, "I say I send you back to that creep of a master in crumpled heap. Broken helmet and all."

Growling a bit of a snarl it drew its sword and made the first attack which the newest defender was able to dodge by and managed to deliver a kick to the Clone's back making it stumble forward a few feet. Restancing herself to get in another strike the writer watched her attacker regain its balance and face her again the body language clearly indicating that he was ready for more. The others had noticed the fight occuring but they were too caught up with their battle with Razorteeth and his minions to assist their friend. However they were sure that she would be successful like she did the first time she fought him. Keeping her focus on her conflict the Maroon Ranger was doing all that she could to keep up with the onslaught that the evil creation was bringing against her. The duplicate was surprised by the girl's endurance and determination which only made him want to bring every ounce of his power down against her and finally put her into submission. Just as the two brought both of their left wrists down on each other, a strange phenomenon transpired. As her Dino Gem and his morpher struck each other the young woman's emotional energy was somehow transferred into its molecular structure giving the doppleganger the ability to feel emotions while at the same time retaining his evil nature that he was created with. When the connection was broken it severely weakened the Clone leaving it stumbling around unbalanced from the event. Seeing the need to retreat before getting on the losing end the Ranger double snarled, "Whatever you did to me I will make sure to lash back at you with double the force, I guarantee it. For now, savor your victory for it will be your last."

Wobbling past her he called for his companions, "Razorteeth, Tyrannodrones, fall back! We have to fall back!"

Hearing the order the mutated shark and the goons quickly broke off the fight from the other Rangers and met up with their counterpart who summoned an Invisi-portal and teleported the platoon away. Once the smoke cleared the five regrouped to make sure that everyone was okay. Seeing the perplexed expression on their newest teammate's face Kira asked her, "Adrianne, is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"I guess you could say that," the other girl replied, looking down at her bracelet. "While I was fighting that excuse of a clone we both made the same strike against each other and something occurred. This strange energy flowed out from me through my Gem and went into it, causing to go all haywire and retreat like it did. We had better go tell this to Dr. Oliver and see what he has to say about this."

The others agreeing they rejoined the class who were hiding behind the bus and didn't see a single thing happen, even Cassidy Cornell the aspiring news reporter and her assistant/friend Devin Del Valle didn't get a chance to see what was going on. When Mercer heard the quiet sounds of the ocean overlapping the shore he figured that everything was okay and brought the students out from safety and told them, "Alright, I do believe that's enough for today. Everyone back on the bus we can't be late for your next class."

Quickly filing onto the bus the heroes managed to slip on without being noticed by their substitute and sat down near each other with the same thoughts running through their minds: What was going to happen now and how they were going to stop this modified evil?

Back at the fortress, the Clone was going absolutely berserk at all the new emotions that it was experiencing for the first time since its creation. It had no idea what he was expressing or how to express. It feared, for the first time of course, that if Mesagog learned that the doppleganger couldn't control this new addition to its form it would be destroyed on the spot. Hearing what had happened Elsa walked into the lab and casually asked, "Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events. What happened to make you so unstable like you are now?"

"How should I know?!," the Dino Clone almost howled out. "All that happened was that when our wrists collided with each other this strange energy flowed out from her Gem and into me and all of a sudden this overwhelming...feeling took over, severely draining me of my energy and power. Elsa, please you have to do something!"

Almost shocked that the duplicate had asked her for her help the scientist sighed and replied, "Alright, fine. Let me see the video footage of what happened, analyze it, and see what I can do."

Walking over to her laptop the black clad minion pulled up the necessary files and went to work her eyes darting all over the screen while the wheels in her mind whirled at an insane speed. A few minutes later she piped up, "By what I see, when it happened an intense amount of emotional energy was charged up and somehow passed through the Gem and into your morpher. So to keep it in simple terms during the fight you just gained the ability to express emotions. Congratulations."

"The ability to do what?," the double repeated, completely dumbfound. "How am I going to be able to complete my mission with this obstacle in my way?"

"Oh, please," the woman scoffed. "Why do you have to worry your oversized helmet over when I have the perfect solution already in the works? If you just use this 'obstacle' as you so put it as an advantage you just might find that it will work for us in capturing our target with much more ease."

Moving her computer over to a console Elsa plugged the device in and started typing away, explaining as she worked, "If I can insert a program into the Geno-Randomizer that will disguise you as anything, for instance a human teenager, you can trick her into coming with you to a secluded place then you could just knock her out and escape through an Invisi-portal and bring her here. It's as simple as that."

Impressed by the plan the Clone agreed, "If you can do that, I will be more than obliged to carry out this scheme to its fullest extent. Let's begin."

Grinning a malice grin the scientist uploaded the program into the machine then gave the signal to the White Ranger double to step in and activated the system, transforming the evil twin's appearance to that of a male teenager with dark brown hair, handsome features, dark blue eyes, and wearing a white hoodie with white gym shorts with black trim. After stepping out and looking himself over he complimented, "Certainly not what I was expecting to look like. You really must have outdone yourself this time around. "

"Well, if that was a compliment by your standards, then I'll just have to take it," the woman thanked, a bit put off by how it came out. "Now that part one is complete, part two will go off without a hitch."

* * *

><p>Well, things are certainly getting interesting now, arent' they? I apologize once again for taking this long to get the chapter up and everything but don't worry there is more coming from me in the very near future, I can promise you that (Such as a third Power Rangers story with Megaforce! ;) ) See you all next time!<p> 


End file.
